Origins of the Blood
by Decepticon-silverstreak
Summary: See how the war started when Oriana Pax was thrown into the Reaping. For suvival and pleasure for the Council, she must fight to the death but can her and one mech defy the laws of the Council? Watch how she discovers pain, happiness, and how to suvive for her life and others. Female!optimus
1. Hall of Archives

Author: Decepticon-silverstreak

Rating: Mature

Word Count:

Warnings: Language, sexual content, violence, gore, and attempted rape.

Summary: See how the war started when Oriana Pax was thrown into the Reaping. For survival and pleasure for the Council, she must fight to the death but can her and one mech defy the laws of the Council? Watch how she discovers pain, happiness, and how to survive for her life and others. Female!optimus

A/N: I know people are saying it's like the Hunger Games and in away it somewhat is. You shall all see how it turns out. It shall be spectacular! I thank you all for the reviews; they make me all warm and happy on the inside!

Mizz Arcee: And now you get a million cookies of your choice for being the first to review. (Huggles) And in this chapter you wanting to know more knowledge shall be granted.

Master of Gray: Yes I do understand this sounds like Hunger Games. You will know why it's like this and why there is the Reaping. I only hope that you will enjoy this story. ^-^

Arceeenergon: Mooorrrreee you shall have.

Kyuubi is Pimpin: Great name by the way, and you are soo pimpin. So glad you find this exciting!

Chapter One

Origin of the Blood

I remembered black skies  
The lightning all around me  
I remembered each flash  
As time began to blur  
Like a startling sign  
That fate had finally found me  
And your voice was all I heard  
That I get what I deserve

~ New Divide, Linkin Park

"Ori, Ori, Ori! Get up!" I groaned as my optics came online and as Elita was jumping on me. I rolled over and covered my audios. She was the hyped up in the morning for her own damn good; if I don't end up killing her because of this, someone else will.

"Go away Elita. It's too early."

The jumping stopped but I could feel that I was about to be lectured by a sparkling. Again in about three, two, one…

"Oriana Pax, you promised you would take me to the Iacon Hall of Archives and show me around! I've been waiting for this day for almost two weeks! You can't back out now!" She huffed above me.

Complying with her wishes, I got out of bed and let myself be dragged away and into the kitchen. I grabbed my daily energon which Elita thought was way too bitter in her opinion. But that's just her; Pink and sugary sweet. I slowly sipped at it while she let her mouth run a million miles an hour, talking about things that were irrelevant.

"Well, look who's up bright and early?! The reporters will get a shock of their life, "Oriana Pax: Up early on a weekend." Jazz laughed as he came strolling through. He gave Elita a hug and gave me a small wink, knowing what was going on today. He grabbed an energon and sat up on top of the metal counter.

Elita's optics light up with excitement. "Ori is taking me to where she works, and I get to see allll the archives and everything! Chromia is going to be so jealous of me!" She giggled, going on and on about the archives. The only reason why I thought it was somewhat good was because of the knowledge around me that I had almost complete access to. The Hall of Archives was a rather old library and mainly the diplomats, Decepticons, Autobots, and the Elite Guard came strolling on through there to see the records and data feeds that have been stored there. I sighed and looked over at Jazz who was smiling at me.

He jumped off the counter and walked over to Elita. "Now, now baby bot. You 'hafta thank Oriana over there since not that many 'bots get to go to 'tha Hall of Archives."

"Why of course! I'll be on my best behavior ever! And I'll be extremely quiet too!" I smiled at her antics and downed the rest of my drink.

"Now, who is ready to go?"

"I am!"

Iacon- Hall of Archives bianary bond

We arrived through the main entrance and Elita gasped at the huge statue of Primus that adored the main hall. He was holding the Allspark in his right severo and in the left, the Star Saber. It was intricately carved with the language of the Primes all over it in silver. That wasn't even the best part of the room though; the floor was of a dark ebony color and is was so polished you could see your reflection in it as it changed color, there were twelve giant pillars, six on each side had the laws on the ancients Primes written on them so the world could see. The ceiling was made out of a type of crystal that glowed a bluish green colour with it growing out and on the large pillars. It truly was a magnificent site to see and Elita was bouncing all along the room gazing at every inch there was to see. I quickly quieted her down so that I wouldn't be yelled at by the scholars. They take their studies very seriously and you get quiet the tongue lashing if you bother them. With that said, I decided to take her to the sections with fewer visitors that were on the west side of the building.

She twirled around and looked up at me. "Oriana this place is amazing! Why haven't you taken me sooner!?" She exclaimed as I grabbed her severo in mine and walked to our destination. On the way we passed by many more statues of famous figures in our history and I stopped in front of the one that I found most important. Solus Prime. The first female Prime to exist and is the one to make the Star Saber and the Matrix which was the hilt of that sword. She stood with an air or superiority and elegance. Her frame was sleek and her shoulders wide with the metal plates and her face slender but not too sharp. In her severos was the Forge, a large hammer that could make any core element for a cybertronians body. Such power for one femme alone to hold and use! Mechs always thought that we were the weaker ones and that we always needed defending! Have they not read the tale how she saved her twelve brothers from Unicron's clutches or how she has made some of the powerful artifacts in history!? Ugh mechs.

I walked through the door way and looked to see if there was anyone around. There wasn't besides the usual cleaning bot so I wasn't too worried. I turned and faced Elita. "Alright; now you can look at the data pads in any section that you want, in this room. And I want you to put them exactly back to where you found them. Got it?"

"Got it!" She ran off to the history section and began looking through them. I smiled and walked over to the assistant's desk and logged on. I checked the news, trying to ignore the facts the Reaping was coming and moved onto semi better news. A mech named Megatronus had secured his gladiator championship for three years in a row; apparently it was considered a big deal for the people of Kaon. My optics looked over the screen and then I clicked the interesting bit. Apparently a rebellion against the council had started up in Polyethex and the Elite Guard had they all slaughtered. Absolutely sickening that one would make an order like that.

_**-Hey Ori, you still alive? - **_I jerked a bit at hearing my binary bond go up. A binary bond was between to regular transformers that weren't bonded or related by blood can make a bond to hear each other and sense feelings. Mine was only about three cycles old so I get a bit jumpy at it. Elita's spark is still too young to except another spark that she wasn't born with so we were waiting for her to come of age and finally except our sparks since she wasn't our blood sister.

_**-I'm doing fine. She's all excited since she saw the main hall.- **_

_**-I don't know how you don't find that stature creepy. It watches you as you walk away! It isn't right!-**_

_**-Okay then sparkling; I'll talk to you later. Elita's running over towards me.-**_

_**-Good luck! - **_I could feel the smugness and the smirk that was on his face plate as she ran over towards me with a data pad. I grimaced at wanting to tell her not to run but it would merely go in one audio and out the other. She was light up with such a strange expression I could only wonder what had made her do that.

"Oriana! Our teachers never told us that the Reaping started like this! I feel like I've been lied to for my whole life!" She said putting the data pad in front of me. I looked down at it and read what she was going on about.

_-and the Reaping was started when each of the cities began rebelling against the council's laws and trying to put down our rightful leaders. The rebels were crushes and imprisoned for their crimes and now their own child must pay with energon. They now take the younglings between ages thirteen through twenty to prove that sacrifice of the young was made during the war so now we must honor these cybertronians who are chosen for the Reaping. This proves that the council is an honorable and noble choice for ruling Cybertron in a safe way and…. _I got the general idea and ignored the rest of the Council worshipping trash. I handed her back the data pad and leaned back in the chair.

"You didn't know that the Reaping was started by a rebellion? Do they teach nothing in class anymore?" Elita One glared at me and crossed her arms. She sat down in the chair across from me.

"They do teach we just haven't gotten there yet!"

I merely laughed at her antics but stopped when I heard the door open.

"-of course Sentinel but you must not do this! It's an outrage- Oriana! What are you doing here?" I gulped as I saw Alpha Trion walk in with **Sentinel Prime. **Dear Primus help me! Then the other Prime came in, Nemesis Prime. He's the one that was supposable the dark side of the Matrix that represents chaos, loss, protection, anger, and darkness while the light represent pain, healing, fertility, peace, and happiness. I would hate to have to deal with the split Matrix.

I shivered at his cold optics and looked up at Alpha Trion "I'm sorry sir, but I promised Elita here that I would let her have a visit here. It's my fault." I blushed slightly and he merely smiled and patted my head. Thank Primus he missed the audios; they were extremely sensitive.

"You see Sentinel; we need more of cybertronians like Oriana here. Always thinking of others before herself; And wanting an education." Sentinel looked at him with an annoyed look and I saw Nemesis shake his head. Okay great, I'm stuck with some conflict between these mechs and I need to get out of the crossfire.

"Yes, well Elita and I must be going. It was a great pleasure to see you again!" I bowed my head and grabbed Elita by the severo and quickly sped my aft out of there. The way those two were looking at me. Sentinel looked at me like I was some uneducated, homeless femme! And Nemesis; His vibrant purple optics stared into my spark almost! Shaking my head, I walked back towards the exit.

Ugh, so much for a great morning.

A/N Before you all go spewing how incorrect all of this is, I am taking bits from Wikipedia and morphing it into my own little way. Nemesis isn't bad in this one, just the dark side of the matrix while Oriana will be the light side of it. Much like Yin and Yang if you get what I'm saying. If you find any spelling errors they are Sentinel's fault. Nobody likes him anyway.


	2. Forgotten Boxes

Author: Decepticon-silverstreak

Rating: Mature

Word Count:

Warnings: Language, sexual content, violence, gores, and attempted rape.

Summary: See how the war started when Oriana Pax was thrown into the Reaping. For survival and pleasure for the Council, she must fight to the death but can her and one mech defy the laws of the Council? Watch how she discovers pain, happiness, and how to survive for her life and others. Female!optimus

A/N: See? It wasn't just one city who rebelled against the council. In this you shall see more!

Wahhhh! Guys! No reviews last chapter! *(sobs in corner)* None the less many people followed the story and I thank you all! I now throw an angry Starscream covered in goop and chicken feathers. Have fun with him. Mwahahaha! *(Runs away with the chicken)*

Starscream: Dc Silverstreak! I am going to rip you apart, you pathetic locust! *(Storms away…. Dun dun dun?)*

Chapter Two

Origin of the Blood

I was born of the womb of a poisonous man  
Beaten and broken and chased from the land  
But I rise up above it, high up above it and see  
I was hung from the tree made of tongues of the weak  
The branches, the bones of the liars and thieves  
Rise up above it, high up above it and see

~Night of the Hunter, 30 Seconds to Mars

Iacon City- Middle Sector

I quickly high tailed out of there with Elita demanding an answer to why were leaving so early, and I just dragged her along till we were outside. I took a deep breath to get the nervousness out of my system. I didn't like the way those two mechs looked at me; not one bit. I kept my grip tight onto Elita's hand and quickly made our ways through the street. The sun beating down on my frame wasn't helping my mood whatsoever.

"Ori! You promised I could visit _and_ stay! We were only there for an hour!" She grumbled at me as we walked down the busy street. I sighed for she didn't understand who those mechs were, the supposedly _respectable _and _honorable_ Primes. Just hearing that makes me sick and angry to my spark that every thinks that the Primes are made of pure goodness. I ought to spit in those idiots energon… As I continued my mental rant, Elita continued her verbal rant at me. People were pushing by and making their way to their own destinations. Many had frowns on their faces, but some had blinding smiles that could rival out sun. I could spot a few Autobots that were in the army and not a guard and as we passed by them I nodded my head and continued to our destination.

But what exactly was my destination? Ugh, that whole ordeal with the Primes screwed around with my processer. I glanced down to Elita who was in her full pout mode. Here we go, I announced annoyed with myself.

That's it! That's exactly what I should do! I commed Moon Racer and waited for her response to answer.

_-Oriana? Yes what is it?-_

_-Hey, if you don't mind could you maybe-_

_-Babysit Elita One for you? No problem. Besides, Chromia has been begging all day for her to come on over here-_

_-Thank you so much, Moon Racer. I owe you one.-_

_-I hold that to you, Oriana Pax!- _I could feel the laughter and smile from her so I instantly feel better. Something about Moon Racer just makes you feel in a great mood. Pushing Elita over to the side so we wouldn't be pummeled by angry citizens, I stooped down to her height, and placed my hand under her chin.

"Hey, look at me." She glared and looked at the _so _interesting building next to her. "Elita, hey listen. I'm sorry about what had happened and I know I promised to let you visit the whole library but something about those two Primes just felt wrong and I didn't want to stay there. Do you forgive me?" I gently spoke the words to her and she looked up at me and smiled. She wrapped her arms around my neck and mumbled a 'I forgive you' and a bunch of other words I didn't quite catch from her.

"So how about you get to go over to Chromia's house and tell her all about what the library was like? Hmm? Does that sound good to you?" I told her with a small smile and her whole face lit up like the sun.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Thank you so much! I can't wait to go see her and tell her _alll _about what happened!" She continued to talk about what she and Chromia were going to do once they got over and I merely smiled and hummed every once in awhile so she knew I was listening. We arrived on the lower sections of Iacon where the mostly poor live which included Jazz, Elita, and I and knocked on the door. Footsteps arrived to the door and opened a Chromia who had such a wide grin that it look like her face plates would break if it stretched any farther across. That kid could probably take on a Kaon warrior and still win. I think she gets it from her father. Elita bounded after her and Moon Racer came running to the door with an exasperated expression on my face. I smirked at her and she gave me the finger.

"That damn sparkling is so much work; especially since I always say don't _open the door!_" She shouted annoyed at the sparkling's general direction, which afterwards and mischievous giggles.

"Hey we used to be those damn sparklings too. I think that we caused even more trouble for that Elite Guard who used to live down the block. What's his name, Ratchet?" Trying to recall the name of the crazy mech, who would always yell at us as we played ding-dong ditch. Ahh good memories…. Well at least for us.

"Yeah, and he's a medic in the Autobot force now." She crossed her arms and leaned against the doorway.

I raised an optic ridge at her words. Is this a new love affair that I had no idea about? I am just _dying_ to know all of the dirty secrets! "And you know this how?" I smiled dangerously and leaned forward.

"Before you go off on one of your crazy ass ideas, no I am not in a relationship with him and I am not in any way interested. I saw him on the transport and we began talking about his job. He's pretty high up on the chain right now. I think that he said he was the CMO or something." Moon Racer looked up in thought.

"A what?"

"Chief Medical Officer, dumbass." I reeled back in wonder. No wonder that mech was always in such a bad mood! He was a medic! They were always to high strung and a bit too much of a neat freak…

"Alright I'll see you later and comn me when you want me to haul the she-devil's ass back home." I tapped the side of my helm and she nodded.

"Elita and Chromia will most likely want to spend the night with each other since the Reaping is coming up in two days." I froze up at the mention of the horrid thing. Just forget about the damn thing, Oriana! Pull yourself together!

I took a deep breath and spoke. "Well then you can let her stay over. I don't blame her; it's her first year in the Reaping. I'll see you tomorrow!" I waved as I walked off and got a goodbye in response to her. Now all I have to do is go down to the seedier section of Iacon and meet up with Soundwave and we could do our rounds tonight. Night was approaching so I ran the rest of my way to the club to meet up with him, not wanting to be caught by dangerous thugs walking around the allies at night.

Walking towards the front of the line, ignoring the cries and protests of others I showed my pass to the bouncer named Breakdown and he let me through. The air was heavy with a spicy tang and the smell of sex, with naked all around. The club was a strip club obviously and very few of the dances had any sort of plating on, and many of them were often smacked on the rear end by mechs. The only reason why they didn't protest is so that they could get credits out of them. But who could blam the dancers? It was often their only way of making money and I was lucky to be choosen by Alpha Trion to work at the Archives.

I walked over towards the stage gazing over at Soundwave who was doing an exotic pole dance that had the mechs throwing their credits at him like crazy. I only smirked as he gracefully stretched of the pole, doing a backwards flip and doing a split on the way down to receive one of the credits. His optics were an amber orange that practically oozed danger and sex and the scar that ran from right optics down to the corner of his lip only made it more true. When he danced he usually never spoke with his voice like most of the other dancers did but let his body move speak for him. The crowd went damn wild about him because he can make even me want to go for a quick roll in the bed. I turned my gaze to around the area, to where mechs and femmes were curled up against the ones with all of the money in booths and tables dotted around the area. Some of them were being escorted to the private rooms for "relaxation" Please. They can't be damn serious if they are going to call it that. What do they expect, a massage? Wait, don't answer that.

When the clapping rose to an all time crescendo, I saw that Soundwave had finished his routine and was sauntering off the stage towards me. All eyes were on us as he let out a predatory grin at me. I shared it with him as ran a claw against my audio antenna on the side of my head, playing with the seams. Damn him! I shuddered and his smirk grew wider. He pulled me up to him and close to his chest as we walked, well more like I walked and he swaged, our way out towards the employee door. I worked here before and I visited regularly so the boss didn't have a problem with it as long I wasn't stopping them from making money. That greedy little bastard.

"You are here early," He said while wiping off the decorative paints on him with a cloth "for once."

He looked up at with a smile and I laughed knowing it was strange for me to be _here_ early for once.

"Yeah, Elita was driving me up a wall when I had to drag her out of the library when I saw the two Primes. Was not fun at all." He looked at me strange, his orange optics clouded in wonder and confusion. If only I knew what the pit was going on in that damn head of his. He grabbed his data pad from off of the counter that was littered in different colored body paints and began showing me all the information he found. It was about people who had spoken out or supported someone who did and they had ended up dead somehow.

"What were the Primes doing at the Hall of Archives? Could it possibly be... "He mumbled off but spoke up again. "Look at this; Civil Rights leader Burn Streak murdered a week later after the council had refused his petition for better conditions for the workers in the mine. Scientist Echo Cry, found a way to make energon in your system last longer; Council declares it dangerous, "throws the idea away" then he's killed in a lab accident four days later! There are tons of cases like this and no one has bothered to connect the dots and say something! I've been looking at these for the past years and there is something very wrong with what is going on." Soundwave took the datapad out of my hand and began flicking to other pages of the heinous crimes but to try and stop him would be worthless.

"Okay that's great and all Soundwave that you might have found a pattern, but what do the Primes have to do with this? The Autobots are under control of the Council, without a choice. Even Sentinel Prime is under their control!" He shook his head at me like I was a stupid child.

"Yes, but the Prime goes to the Council and make votes with them. So he is a part of it! If we could show him these and get him to realize what is going on-"

"And what makes you think that I am going to run up to the Prime and give him this. You are crazy!" I shouted at him and began pacing around the tiny dressing room. "This is clearly insane! You don't just walk up to the Prime and hand him stuff like that! You would be lucky if you didn't get a death sentence for those crazy ideas!" My head pounded and I sat down in the corner and moaned, trying to make some sort of sense of the problem. Oh wait, I know what it is! The whole damn thing! Soundwave was leaning against the table, looking calm as if he expected this kind of reaction out of me. Knowing him he probably already did, being such a good body reader and manipulator. His optics spoke many words that he wanted to say to me but he wouldn't say anything. The atmosphere seemed to grow heavy and from which the direction this was heading in, I just wanted it to be over.

"Alright how about you put the rest of your plating on, and we go on our patrol around the city. I don't think that the guards in the street would take too kindly of you streaking." I cracked a small smile, trying to lighten the mood and make us both feel a bit better. Soundwave rolled his eyes, and patted my shoulder, rubbing it slightly so that I knew that I was well between us for now. He had already earlier shut is cod piece but he had to put the major pieces on so his proto form wouldn't be showing. He locked the last piece on and placed his face mask on so it was a onyx screen that you looked into. It's a rather bit scary to look at first thing in the morning. The cpu does not like to compute that early, let alone having a glitch.

Walking out the back door of the club, we both stepped into the alleyway and began our regular search. What do we search for? We search for kids or young adults who are in hiding and try to help them out. But most of the time it's just bodies that have been raped with a broken neck. It doesn't matter who it is, mech or femme; it's always the same damn thing. Most of the sex trafficking around here is often sent to Polyhex. It was a infamous for its crime rates and sex trafficking people. Soundwave was from there and that is how I met him when I was thirteen and first thrown into Iacon. We were both sold to a mech whose neither name nor face I can remember. We both made a run for it until we made it to the Hall of Archives where Alpha Trion first met us.

A solid half hour swept by, slowly eating away at a slow pace as we searched the areas that we usually visit. I looked down at the one spot and I could spot a odd looking object that seem familiar. I grabbed it and realized it was a smashed up hand. The fingers were scratched up and broken down to the bare frame. It looked like someone took it and shoved into a metal grinder. I was terrified to see what the rest of the body would look like but I still slowly uncovered it. All up the arm there was more scratches and dents in the frame; they must have put up one hell of a fight. I subconsciously thought of it and then uncovered the face. It was a rather sweet and innocent looking mech whose face was severely damaged. Both of the optic lenses were shattered and the nose ridge and been completely totaled. The lips were torn up at like a cyber-cat had their merry way at it with claws. He was a blue mech with green high lights here and there and there was one long flat spike that curved back over his head and ended midway. He couldn't have been older than fifteen.

"Soundwave… I found another." I called over my shoulder and he quickly ran over to me. Kneeling down next to me, he cursed.

"Damn. That's another underage in the past two days. Either the adults are getting smarter or the traffickers are. They are probably targeting orphanages."

"I'm gonna talk to old Quaker and ask him if any of the kids are going missing in that area. You gonna call the guards?" He waved his hand at me, already doing so. I wanted to smile, but what was there to smile about? Only death was in this alleyway and I brushed the rest of the garbage off of his body. A snap that come from my front left alerted me that we weren't alone. Looking up, there was a smug looking Quickblade, with two of his "friends" behind him. True to his name, he was the fastest fighter in the ring; though none of those fighters could stand against a gladiator. I growled softly, and stood up.

"What do you want, Blade? I don't have time to deal with your shit tonight." I told him while looking straight into his hard, yellow optics. A rather evil looking smile came from his face and he strolled over.

"Such a shame isn't? That there is so much _trash_ that litters the street these days. Especially _filth _like that." I could see red fill my vision and I was furious. I stormed over to him and snarled into his face.

"Don't you dare start just because you are angry your mother was a pleasure bot. She had her option to stop, but he didn't."

His face grew dark and he flicked out a knife, raising it in a threatening manner. "Don't you dare talk about that dirty bitch, or I'll carve your spark out myself." His voice didn't carry a threat but a promise but I was not a fool to back down. I was about to start up again but Soundwave finally stepped in.

"I have already called the guards about the body. I don't think that they would take too kindly to the three of you with your knives out. Definitely since one of you _just _got onto parole." Quick Blade narrowed his optics and turned to walk away but stopped before fully turning.

"Don't think that this is over, Pax." With that they were gone as quick as they came. I sighed and turned my gaze to Soundwave.

"Thank you, Wave."

He just took my by the shoulder and led me to the edge of the alleyway so that the guards would see us. About five minutes later, three guards had arrived plus one coroner to take the body. One stepped over to us, who was silver with gold and black accents and had door wings. Ah, I remember who this is, Pow or Prowl I think.

"This is the third body you found this week. I don't know how you two see it but we don't." He took out a mini datapad and began writing all of the information that we knew besides the Blade incident.

"Well when you grow up in the seedier side of town, you get good at seeing things that most people don't. Is there anything else you need to know?" I asked, folding my arms over my chest and looking away from the mangled hand that was laying limply off the gurney. Apparently Prowl had followed my gaze and took a deep, but sad breath.

"No, that is all. But I am proud of you two. You are about the only ones in this sector who make a call when they find a body. I'm not particularly positive that it is positive for you to be walking around the city at night, but that is you decision." He went on for a bit about safety and whatnot but I just nodded in respect after he had finished not wanting to start anymore fights tonight. I felt so drained from what had happened not even a whole hour ago. Prowl and the rest of the guards quickly left the scene, leaving me and Soundwave there. I sighed and turned towards him.

"You want to go back now? I'm dead tired." He nodded and with that we left the alleyway behind us and as another horrible memory to be boxed away and forgotten along with the so many others that I now have stored in the back of my mind.

A/N And there you have it folks! Another great chapter! I am sorry for the delay since I kept telling myself I was going to update and I have billions of great ideas. Now I just have to figure the jig saw puzzle out!

See you all later, DC Silverstreak


	3. Worries Part One

Author: Decepticon-silverstreak

Rating: Mature

Warnings: Language, sexual content, violence, gores, and attempted rape.

Summary: See how the war started when Oriana Pax was thrown into the Reaping. For survival and pleasure for the Council, she must fight to the death but can her and one mech defy the laws of the Council? Watch how she discovers pain, happiness, and how to survive for her life and others. Female!Optimus

A/N: So now you all know a bit about her past! More shall be revealed later! I am so happy that I have 632 views on this story. It makes me a very happy person.

Wahhhh! Guys! No reviews last chapter again!? I thought I was doing so well…. Oh well. Now you all must pay the price! *(snipes confetti bullet at Megatron.)* Oops, it seems that you were the one to do that. Have fun running! XD *(Runs away with the ice cream)*

Megatron: Come here you worthless insect! *(growl)*

Chapter Three Part One

_I believe in nothing, not the end and not the start._

_I believe in nothing, not the Earth and not the stars._

_I believe in nothing, not the day and not the dark._

_I believe in nothing, but the beating of our hearts._

_I believe in nothing, 100 suns until we part._

_~100 Suns, 30 Seconds to Mars_

The next day came too quickly for me. After the incident from last night, it drained me and I headed home to get some recharge. Primus knows I need with the Reaping coming up. I onlined my optics taking in the dark room, looking at the mindless objects scattered around. I took a deep breath in, and let the air cycle out. Tomorrow was the Reaping. Jazz and I have been in it before so it was nothing new to us but still terrifying. But this was Elita's first year in it. I know how she feels, it's terrifying to know someone put in it or yet even be put in it. I shook my head at the stupid idea of children slaughtering each other supposed to being peace.

Groaning, I rolled out of bed and onto the floor and slowly made my way up. The mornings and I hate a serious hate issue with each other. I walked out into the dining area and grabbed a cup of energon where Jazz was already up and watching the news; it was about some sex scandal and what not with some femme engaged with a mech and slept with another mech; same crap as they always play on the news. I frowned in thought about what else they could possibly play and I looked up when I heard Jazz laugh.

"Does someone not likin tha mornin?" I glared at him and he just shook his silver helm at my pretty bad job at being threatened. Augh, I'll never scare him.

"You know the morning and I hate the living Pit out of each other." I glared at the window where the sunlight was mocking me with the bright beams and filtered through the glass making it look slightly disoriented.

"How'd last night go for ya and Sounders? Haven't talk to that mech in ages."

"We did our regular thing and found another underage. Then we ran into Quickblade, the stupid fragger. He was not fun at all." I said then took a sip of the sweet energon.

Jazz grimaced and shook his helm. "Didn't he just get out of tha brig while back? He's a dumbass to go a start trouble this soon." I snorted and nodded in agreement because it was true. He just got out a month ago and was already starting trouble. The only reason that we know him and are on his mother fucking to stab list is because he was in school with us and then his mother decided to get rid of him and ran. He was then moved into the orphanage with us and many others who had been abandoned and left to die alone. The pain of not knowing who my parents truly are still stings like a sharp knife cutting at my spark. The only thing I remember of them are glances of green optics with a white face and blue accents murmuring that it will be alright. I know that it was my carrier and not my sire, but I couldn't tell if they were a mech or femme. Since regular mechs can be sparked, it's a possibility that it's either gender.

"Are you working down at the club or the archives today?" Jazz and I worked at a different club than Soundwave. It wasn't a strip club, more like a party club with music playing so loud that you think that your audios would short circuit out. I recalled my schedule and remember that today I work at the archives. I worked two jobs because one, Alpha Trion was the one who helped Soundwave and I and I feel like it's the only way to repay him, and two, we need the money to send Elita to school. It was a decent school and it cost quite a bit of money because it was up on the higher levels of Iacon where things were a lot more expensive. Tomorrow though, all of Iacon's of age will be standing in the Grand Courtyard of Iacon Palace, and damn will it be packed. There has been more and more each year in the drawing because the levels of trafficking have been going up. The only bright side to it is that you can see the clear sky and the nobles for once do not look at you like you're the gunk on the bottom of their heels.

"Don't forget that we have to take shifts while Elita is on vacation from the Reaping. All of the schools are out for it." I downed the rest of the energon, stored away the glass. Jazz nodded at me, picking up the datapad of the counter.

"Oriana, how many times did you put your name in the drawing this year getting rations?" Jazz looked directly into my optics and I couldn't help but look away.

I will not say anything, and it's too late to change anything. "…."

"Oriana Pax, tell me!" I jumped slightly as he shouted, slamming his fist onto the counter and nearly hitting the datapad.

"Fifty eight times! Dammit Jazz, we had to have rations and last year you put your name in there more times than me and they were practically up to your neck. It's only right that I do so." I clenched my denta's; the metal plates grinding against each other in my mouth so hard that is began to hurt. Jazz put his severo on my shoulder and we sat there in silence, understanding each other without words. I placed my severo on his, and we both gave each other a small smile.

"You need to get to work soon. It's almost seven." I swore then grabbed my work bag as I call it and ran for the door, for I only had twenty minutes to get to work.

"I'll pick Elita up after school! See you tonight!" I shouted to Jazz who waved his hand in response, and I bolted down the street swerving my way in between cybertronians getting many angry calls from them. If I keep running, I should make it in about fifteen minutes which should give me plenty of time to sign in. I crossed over the bridge, glancing down at the grounders in their alt mode on the main travel lanes that went to Altihex and Kalis. I passed by many buildings and monuments and was almost there. I could see the building down the street so I still had plenty of time. I slowed to a brisk jog and was soon walking up the steps and walking into the main hall with Primus standing there in all his glory and made my way down to the employee area. I sighed as I walked down the hall, going over my to-do list that I need to get done. Opening the door, I placed my bag into my locker and went over to the data board and pulled my name up to see what they put me up to today.

Hmmm, checking in isles forty nine through fifty six, and putting away returned items. Nothing too bad that I couldn't handle. Better than running to get the requested items of the scholars from one end of the building to another. That was so much more tiring than this. Sighing, I grabbed the archive list, and then I took the cart full of returned datapads. I wheeled the cart down the hall, mindlessly thinking about random things. I was still worried beyond healthy for Elita and the rest of us. Soundwave was the only one who was old enough to not be able to get into the Reaping. I sighed, and then turned into the Science Gallery. I didn't like this part of the building because all of the strange plants and creatures they have. There is a sign the specifically says not to touch the plants. Honestly I would since most of them have teeth, and dangerous limbs. I shuddered. Walking over to the data pad section, I began placing the data pads in the respective places and it took me about ten minutes to do so. I looked at the title of the last one, "The Zatinite Planet and It's Organics" I just shook my helm at the book and put it away with the others, and began pushing the rest of the datapads out of the area. The rest I have left to turn in are the history and literature.

Walking down the hall was always an interesting experience. At least in my opinion. I had always thought it was rather amusing to see the pages sprinting up and down the hallways, trying to quickly get from one side of the building to the other. Though it wasn't as funny when you were assigned to be the page, and then you were the one running. I placed away all of the literature fairly quickly in their appropriate sections, and then went down to the History group. History was our second largest, with Sciences and Mathematics first, and Literature in third. Me personally, I have always been a person who enjoyed reading history instead of doing math problems all the time. Ugh, math. It is and always my number one enemy.

The rest of the day went relatively easy and my shift was almost up. Deciding to waste sometime, I decided to head down to the Hall of the Primes. It held all of their history there and it was open to the public. We can trace all the way back to the first prime, and I if must say, they kept pretty good records back then. Skimming the rows, I wasn't paying attention until a loud bang startled me out of my little day dream. I looked over and could feel my gut sinking. Nemesis Prime of all transformers I had to run into. His optics was narrowed at me in annoyance and just to be a little glitch, I waved and continued looking through the records.

"You do realize that this is the Hall of the _Primes?_" He asked me agitated.

"Yup, and it's open to the public. Besides, I work here and it's my job to check the archives. Did you think that this area was only open to the Primes?" I gave a short laugh, and then turned to face him. He looked annoyed that a _mere _lower class citizen was talking to him. It only made my day better to see him pissed off.

He mumbled to himself, something along the lines of femmes and morons. Not that I could blame him, he was after all a mech. I checked the time and realized that my shift was up. Waving good bye to the Prime, I walked down to the employee area to grab my things.

I sighed, hating what tomorrow was bringing.

* * *

A/N All right, please don't hurt me! I know this is really late and holidays came around and I lost sight of what direction this story was going. I thank all of you who took the time to read, follow, and review! Happy late holidays!


	4. Important Notice

This is a notice please read.

Since I am finally able to start updating, I am going to stick to two stories this summer to update. Please go to my profile and select to for me to continue.

Sincerely,

Decepticon-silverstreak


End file.
